


Our Hope (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Character, Comforting Jesus (Walking Dead), Depressed Daryl Dixon, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Daryl Dixon, F/M, Feels, Gay Daryl Dixon, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Daryl Dixon, Hurt Maggie, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Protective Carol Peletier, Protective Jesus (Walking Dead), Short One Shot, Shy Daryl Dixon, Team Family, canon character death, season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Après que Jésus ait sauvé Daryl du Sanctuaire, Daryl est plus brisé que jamais. Sa meilleure amie (et surprotectrice figure maternelle) Carol vient pour visiter. Elle demande à Jésus de l’amener voir les tombes de Glenn et Abraham. Là-bas, elle se rappelle de Glenn et donne quelques conseils à Jésus sur comment prendre soin de Daryl.-Avertissement : Mort canonique de certains personnages, mentions de dépression, et automutilation passée canonique
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669516
Kudos: 5





	Our Hope (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Hope (Pre-Daryl/Jesus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603994) by [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/pseuds/Peter_Pansexual). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> Peter_Pansexual tumblr : [im_just_here_for_the_gay_ships](https://im-just-here-for-the-gay-ships.tumblr.com/)

"Il était le seul qui ne laissait pas ce monde blesser son cœur. Putain, même Carl est devenu blasé, mais pas Glenn. Il était pur. Il était probablement le seul l’étant encore. Il croyait vraiment que demain serait meilleur qu’aujourd’hui, pas comme Rick, qui le disait, non seulement pour rassurer le groupe, mais pour essayer de s’en convaincre lui-même. Glenn laissait les autres se rapprocher, peu importe à quel point il savait que ça pouvait se terminer dans la douleur. Il croyait au changement. Il croyait que l’on était tous bon, dans le fond, mais qu’on avait oublié, pour se protéger."

"Il voyait le monde d’une façon qu’aucun de nous ne pouvait. Il était plus que le garçon maigrichon qu’il semblait être. C’était un ami, un mari, et un père, mais plus important encore, il était notre espoir. Sans lui, on n’avait rien pour croire. La dernière véritable bonne personne nous a été prise. On comprend que personne n’est en sécurité dans ce monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on le sait. Pour une raison étrange, on pensait qu’il nous survivrait tous, comme s’il avait un bouclier que nous n’avions pas. Et par miracle, il a réussi à échapper la mort tellement de fois qu’aucun de nous ne pouvait se faire à l’idée qu’il pourrait partir. Qu’un jour, il deviendrait un des monstres que l’on craignait tous."

"Glenn Rhee était un survivant et c’était un honneur de le connaître." Finit Carol. Son regard est distant et plein de chagrin face à la pierre tombale devant eux. Elle est arrivée à la Colline plus tôt dans la journée et a demandé à Jésus de l’amener aux tombes de Glenn et Abraham.

"Sans vouloir t’offenser, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela ?" Demande Jésus.

"Parce que tu es ami avec Maggie et que tu as un crush sur Daryl," dit-elle. Ses yeux s’écarquillent sous le choc.

"N’essaie pas de le nier, tu es très peu discret."

Il ne dit rien, à la place, il tourne son attention vers les fleurs qu’il avait placées sur les tombes.

"Il se sent coupable de la mort de Glenn," dit-elle, presque amèrement.

"Je sais," répond Jésus. Sa voix basse comme si son cœur se brisait. "J’aimerais pouvoir aider."

"La seule chose que tu peux faire, c’est prendre soin de lui. Il oublierait les bases comme se doucher ou manger. Tu devras être patient, car peu importe ce que tu diras ou feras, il croira toujours que c’est sa faute."

"Mais ça ne l’est pas ! Maggie ne lui en veut pas."

"Ça n’a pas d’importance. Quand on a perdu Beth, il s’en est voulu de ne pas l’avoir protégée, même s’il n’y a rien qu’il n’aurait pu faire. Il est comme ça. Il ressent trop et n’y pense pas assez. Il n’était pas autorisé à exprimer ses sentiments étant enfant, ce qui l’empêche d’avancer. C’est pourquoi ton travail est de l’empêcher de se blesser."

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Les cicatrices sur ses bras ne viennent pas d’outils ou de couteaux qu’il fait accidentellement tomber," dit Carol, sa voix craquelant. Jésus comprend néanmoins ce qu’elle veut dire. Il en a aussi des cicatrices sur ses cuisses.

"Je promets de prendre soin de lui," dit-il confiant.

"Tu ferais mieux," répond-elle, sa voix froide et menaçante. Ses yeux percent les siens avec une telle intensité qu’il veut reculer, mais reste ferme à sa place. Il sait que c’est un test. Elle tourne doucement et commence à partir. "Il aime les romans de meurtres, mystères et amour, mais ce n’est pas moi qui te l’ai dit", dit-elle, par dessus son épaule.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage de Jésus. Il ne la décevra pas.


End file.
